Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes
by changingfavorite
Summary: Aftermovie #5-When Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers come across a place known as the Trail of Changes and meet a frightening monster called Tentera, they find another mystery. At the same time, Chillers finds love and must reveal her remaining secret as well as make a decision that's tough for all of them...Cover image drawn by me (June 2015).
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 1

 _This is the fifth and final Scooby-Doo and Chillers Aftermovie, a movie that takes place after the "Scooby-Doo and Chillers" series ends._

* * *

Life was going normally for the people of the peaceful Trail Town-children were playing while adults walked on the sidewalks and drove on the roads. However, the peace was broken when a strange, eerie monster with tentacles suddenly landed in the town. It roamed around the town, lashing out at everyone it saw with its six tentacles. As the people of the town ran in fear, the monster laughed evilly.

The Mystery Machine came down a path surrounded by fields with trees scattered around them. "Like, where are we?" Shaggy said, "It feels like we've been driving for hours!"

"It's only been one hour, Shaggy," Daphne said.

Fred stopped the Mystery Machine on the side of the path, noticing a sign by the path. "Trail of Changes," he read, "I wonder why it's called that?"

"I've heard about this place," Velma said, "It's said that the lives of those who visit the Trail of Changes are changed soon after."

"Like, I hope our lives will be changed by an extra-large pizza," Shaggy said, "or an extra-large sandwich, or an extra-large ice cream!"

"Ror rall rhree!" Scooby added.

Just when everyone got out of the Mystery Machine to look around, a monster landed in front of them. Its fur was white, its head was rabbit-like with slightly curved ears, and its legs were horse-like with blue hooves. It had large dark red wings and a long tail with three curved points at the tip. Instead of arms, it had six green white-tipped tentacles. It was as tall as a man, and its only facial feature was its blank red eyes. "W-what is that?" Chillers said.

"Whatever it is, it's scary!" Shaggy said, "Zoinks!"

Scooby and friends ran when the monster gave chase. Chillers ran around the Mystery Machine and then jumped on top of it. The monster went after Scooby, who was running in the field. It tried to grab him with its tentacles, but he ran out of the way and it grabbed a tree instead. Scooby laughed, but wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Shaggy. Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran by and Fred grabbed Scooby and Shaggy. Soon, they came to a fence and looked back at the monster. They were trapped!

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Chillers ran at the monster, but just as she jumped up to attack it, it wrapped its tentacles around her body, legs, and tail. She screamed.

"Chillers!" her friends shouted.

The monster's tail tip glowed, and then an eerie green glow surrounded its body and Chillers's body. "Help!" Chillers tried to struggle free.

Just then, a cat-like creature leapt in the air. He looked similar to Chillers, but his fur was purple with dark purple stripes, lavender on his face, neck fur, paws, and tail tip, and his eyes were lime green. Chillers watched in amazement as the cat did a front flip and tackled the monster, causing it to let go of her. He then moved her out of the way and leapt into the air again. Electricity shot from his stripes and shocked the monster, who flew away.

Chillers's friends walked up to the two cats.

* * *

 _Chillers can talk in the Aftermovies because she falls into a chemical that makes her able to talk in the last episode of the series. Everyone (except Scooby and Shaggy) looks somewhat different in these movies. Chillers wears a blue bow on her right ear and a pink and white collar around her neck in them._

 _The paragraph that starts with "Scooby and friends ran when the monster gave chase" is where the Scooby-Doo theme song plays._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 2  


* * *

"Is everyone all right?" the purple one asked.

"We're fine," Velma replied, "Thanks for saving Chillers."

"It was my pleasure, but Chillers is a little weak now. She'll be better once she's had a snack, though."

"I know what will help," Shaggy took out a few Scooby Snacks and held them in front of Chillers.

When Chillers smelled them, she ate them and then jumped to her feet. "Much better!" she smiled. Everyone laughed.

"That was an amazing rescue!" Chillers told the other cat, "Oh, by the way, my name is Chillers and I have ice powers. These are my friends Velma, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo."

"It's nice to meet all of you," the purple cat said, "My name is Striso, and I have electric powers and the power of speech. I live in a forest near this trail and make it my duty to save anyone in danger around this area."

"Do you know anything about that monster we saw?" Daphne asked Striso.

Striso nodded. "His name is Tentera. He is a chimera, a monster that resembles several different animals. He has the ability to drain the life force of any creature using his tentacles. I don't know where he came from, but it seems he came here to find more victims to drain." Scooby and Shaggy shivered.

"Tentera was draining me, then! He could have killed me!" Chillers gasped, "But…then you saved me. Thank you." She found herself blushing as she looked at Striso. He was so…amazing, she thought.

"We have to stop Tentera before he hurts anyone else," Fred said.

"There's a town nearby-Trail Town," Striso said, "I saw Tentera going there earlier and he may be heading there again. If you want to find him, you should go there, but be very careful. I'll go with you so you can have help."

"Wow, really?…Uh, I mean, that's fine," Chillers said. Everyone got in the Mystery Machine.

"Here we are!" Striso said when everyone arrived at Trail Town. They all got out of the Mystery Machine and looked around. The town looked ordinary except there was no one in sight. Everyone must have been hiding from Tentera. Then, Chillers noticed two familiar faces and ran up to them. "Kitkit! Tsu-jii!" she said.

Kitkit and Tsu-jii turned around. "Oh, hey, Chills," Kitkit said, "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, it's great to see all of you again!" Tsu-jii said, "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Striso," Chillers replied, "Striso, these are my sisters, Kitkit and Tsu-jii." Kitkit, Tsu-jii, and Striso greeted one another.

"So what were you doing out here?" Chillers asked her sisters.

"We saw this weird monster causing a commotion in this town, so we came to investigate," Kitkit replied.

"We're trying to find that monster-his name's Tentera-so we can stop him," Chillers said, "Could you help us?"

"Of course!" Tsu-jii smiled.

Everyone walked through the town. Suddenly the orange gem on Tsu-jii's forehead glowed. "My magic powers sense something!" she said, "This way!" She led the others to a corner beside a building…and Tentera was there! Everyone backed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 3  


* * *

Kitkit stepped in front of the others and pushed the button on her orange bracelet. Spikes stuck out from the green band she wore around her waist. "Stay back, Tentera!" she warned, but Tentera moved closer. "Uh…I said stay back!" Kitkit backed away.

"Leave this to me!" Striso said.

Striso ran toward Tentera. The monster tried to grab him, but he dodged every attack skillfully. Then he jumped and bounced off Tentera's head, landing behind him. This confused Tentera. "Go, Striso, go!" Chillers cheered. Striso ran, leading Tentera away from Scooby and friends, but was soon cornered. Chillers ran over and froze Tentera. She winked at Striso, who smiled. Soon Tentera broke out of the ice. He chased Chillers and Striso, who jumped onto a tall crate. He tried to grab them, but they moved out of the way. Then Tentera started to fly, but Striso shocked him, so he fell back to the ground. Chillers and Striso walked away, but then Tentera got up, so they ran from him. He kept trying to grab them, but they dodged until his tentacles became tangled together. Tentera struggled, but the knot would not come undone, so he grumbled and everyone watched him fly off.

"Wow, you were wonderful, Striso," Chillers said.

"I did have some help, you know," Striso replied, "We do make a great team, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, definitely!" Chillers agreed, sure that her face must have been as pink as her collar. She could see that Striso was even blushing slightly. Maybe he was feeling the same way she was…just then, Striso looked up at the sky. He noticed the sun was starting to set.

"It's getting late," he said, "All of you should go home for the night and get some sleep. Don't worry, I'll take care of things while you're gone."

"Okay, we'll be back in the morning," Fred said.

Before getting in the Mystery Machine, Chillers said, "Be careful, Striso!"

"I will!" Striso called out, "See you tomorrow, Chillers!"

As the Mystery Machine drove towards home, Daphne said, "Striso seems nice."

"He's pretty smart, too," Velma replied, "He really knew a lot about Tentera."

"He's also athletic," Fred added, "Did you see the way he dodged Tentera's attacks?"

"Yeah…he's wonderful," Chillers mumbled to herself, staring dreamily out the window.

That night, Chillers sat in front of the mirror, brushing her fur. Velma was waiting for her to go to bed so she could turn off the lamp. "Come on, Chillers," she yawned, "it's time for bed."

"Just a minute," Chillers said. She strained to reach her back.

Velma came over and brushed Chillers's back. "Chillers, is something the matter?" she asked, "You've been acting different lately."

Chillers looked up at her. "Well, I…I think I'm in love…with Striso," she answered slowly, "and I think he likes me too."

Velma's look showed she understood. "I understand. We'll see Striso again tomorrow, okay? Now, if you want to look good for him, don't you think it would be better to wait until morning to brush your fur?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Chillers laughed.

The next morning, Scooby and friends, along with Kitkit and Tsu-jii, came back to Trail Town, where Striso was waiting.

* * *

 _During the paragraph that starts with "Striso ran toward Tentera", a song I made up called "Our Love" plays._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 4

* * *

Chillers practically flew out of the van and over to Striso. "Good to see you again, Striso!" she said.

"Good to see you too, Chillers-and all of you," Striso said, "Tentera never showed up last night, fortunately. I did just see him flying towards the woods, though. We should check it out." He led everyone else to the woods.

When they came to the woods, Chillers gasped. "These are the woods where I was born, and where Kitkit, Tsu-jii, and Striso live!" These woods looked ordinary except for a strange, magical glow that softly surrounded the trees.

"They look so…magical," Daphne said.

Kitkit and Tsu-jii looked at each other, then at Chillers. "I guess we'd better tell them, Chills," Tsu-jii said.

Chillers looked at Striso, who nodded. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Everyone…I have a confession to make. I'm not really a cat. I'm actually a creature called an Elemew. So are Kitkit, Tsu-jii, and Striso. We're related to cats, but we're not the same."

"It's just as I suspected all along," Velma said, "I knew Chillers had to be a new species from the moment we met her. First, she has a blue tail tip and ice ability. Second, her cry is different from a cat's, and third, she doesn't behave or eat like a cat."

"But like, Scooby's a dog, but he doesn't behave or eat like one," Shaggy said.

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby said.

"There's more," Velma continued, "I also noticed that Chillers doesn't mind getting her fur wet, and that Scooby and she get along well."

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed.

"Your friend is right," Striso said, "There are many differences between Elemews and cats. This forest is known as Elemew Woods and is where all Elemews are from. Every Elemew has a special power."

"Almost every Elemew," Kitkit added, "I don't have any special powers."

"That's not true, Kitkit," Striso told her, "Every Elemew has a special power, including you. Just be confident in yourself and gather all your power."

Tentera flew above the trees, and Striso exclaimed, "It's Tentera!" Kitkit closed her eyes and felt power rising inside her. Then, a sparkling icy beam shot from the white marking on her neck fur. It surrounded and overpowered Tentera, so he flew away.

"Wow, Kit, that's some power!" Tsu-jii said.

"Thanks, Tsu-Tsu," Kitkit replied, "You know, I think I finally found my hidden power because I gave myself confidence."

"You know what?" Chillers told Kitkit, "Our mother had ice powers and our father had magic powers…so I bet your power is a combination of the two!"

Striso watched the sky. "Tentera is heading back to Trail Town. We'll have to go in groups to cover the entire area."

"Right," Fred answered, "Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and I will check the north side of the town. Velma, you take the cats-I mean the Elemews-to the south side." Everyone split up and went back to Trail Town.

(Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne)

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne looked around the north side of Trail Town. "Okay, gang, look around for any trace of Tentera," Fred told the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 5

* * *

"Uh, Freddy…would that count as a trace of Tentera?" Daphne pointed to Tentera, who was standing in front of them.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. Scooby jumped in his arms.

"Everyone, hide!" Fred said, "I'll take care of Tentera!"

"Be careful, Fred!" Daphne said. Scooby, Shaggy, and she hid behind a crate.

Tentera laughed when he saw Fred challenging him. "Do you really think you're a match for me?" His tail tip glowed and a huge white beam shot from it. Fred dove behind the crate with his friends. Tentera looked around and, not seeing them, flew away.

"Wow, that was close," Fred said.

(Velma, Chillers, Kitkit, Tsu-jii, and Striso)

Velma and the four Elemews looked around the south side of Trail Town. Kitkit peeked around a corner. "See anything?" Tsu-jii asked her.

"Nope," Kitkit answered.

"I do!" Velma said. The Elemews looked in her direction and saw Tentera land in front of them.

Velma, Chillers, Kitkit, and Tsu-jii backed away, but Striso stood his ground. "Find a place to hide!" he told them, "I'll fight off Tentera!" Velma, Kitkit, and Tsu-jii ran, but Chillers kept watching Striso, so Velma grabbed her. The four of them ran until a shadow suddenly came in front of them. They stopped and gasped, but then saw that the shadow was actually Fred.

"Freddy!" Velma exclaimed, "What a relief it's just you."

"Sorry for startling you," Fred said as Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne came up behind him, "Hey…where's Striso?"

Chillers gasped. "He's still fighting Tentera! We have to help him!" Then she dashed back to where Striso was.

Striso and Tentera were still battling. Striso shocked Tentera, but the monster was not giving up. He attacked repeatedly, but Striso dodged repeatedly and skillfully. Soon, however, the purple Elemew was growing tired. Then, he heard a shout. "Striso! Hang in there! We're coming!" Chillers called out. She came to Striso with Kitkit, Tsu-jii, and Scooby. A moment later, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma came to them, panting from trying to catch up with their faster friends.

"Let's fight together as sisters!" Chillers told Kitkit and Tsu-jii. They stood side-by-side and used their powers all at once. Tentera was knocked over by the beams.

For a moment, everyone watched the villain lying on the ground. Then they stepped back when a burst of power flew forth from him and he stood back up, his tail tip glowing. "I have had enough of this!" he shouted, "You are all going to pay!"

"Like, this looks bad," Shaggy said, "very bad!"

"Reah, rery rad!" Scooby whimpered.

Tentera started to chase them through the town. He tried to grab them, but Chillers stopped him with a beam of ice. He broke out of the ice and chased Scooby and friends into an abandoned building. They hid behind a large box, but Tentera spotted Scooby's tail and threw the box aside. Everyone dodged his attacks and jumped onto a pile of boxes. He knocked the boxes over, but they fell on top of him while Scooby and friends left the building. They ran back to the Trail of Changes and climbed up a tree near the path. Tentera crashed into the tree, causing them to fall out of it, so they ran again. Seeing a fence ahead, they turned, ran back to the Mystery Machine, got inside, and started to drive.

* * *

 _A song plays during the last paragraph in this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 6  


* * *

After a few minutes, Chillers looked out the window. "I don't think Tentera is chasing us anymore," she said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Like, let's go home where it's safe," Shaggy said.

"We can't, Shaggy, or Tentera will wipe out the entire town!" Fred said.

Then, Tentera landed on the front of the Mystery Machine. "Roh, ro! Rentera!" Scooby yelped, and everyone got out of the Mystery Machine. They ran along the trail and hid behind a tree.

Tentera stopped and looked at the town. "Enough playing games with them," he said, "Now to take care of that town."

When he started to fly to the town, Striso leapt out from behind the tree. "Not so fast!" he yelled, "I'll never let you harm those innocent people!" He leapt high in the air and shocked Tentera, but as they landed, the monster managed to break out of the electricity. "Huh?" Striso said.

Tentera let out a sinister laugh. "Did you really think you could stop me with such simple power?"

Striso growled. Tentera and he stood across from each other in battle stances. Then, Tentera jumped. "Watch out, Striso!" Chillers called out. Striso ran out of the way just before Tentera landed. The monster's tentacles lengthened, but Striso defended by shocking him. The two moved in a slow circle, eyeing one another. Then, Tentera shot a beam. Striso jumped to avoid it and ran to tackle his opponent, but Tentera hit him with a tentacle, throwing him back. "Striso!" Chillers ran at Tentera, with Kitkit and Tsu-jii following. Tentera swung his tail at them. Kitkit and Tsu-jii dodged, but Chillers was thrown back. Velma caught her, but the impact sent them both flying into Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne.

The six of them got up and backed into a tall fence-there was nowhere to run! "We're goners!" Shaggy said. Kitkit, Tsu-jii, and Striso tackled Tentera but bumped into a strange barrier. Then, Tentera laughed evilly and stretched out his tentacles, grabbing Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma and wrapping five of them around their bodies. The remaining tentacle went after Chillers, but she ran out of its way. She gasped when she saw her friends and Tentera begin to glow green.

"Get your icky tentacles off of us, you monster!" Daphne tried to free herself but started to fall forward.

"Daphne!" Fred caught her.

Velma held onto Fred's arm to steady herself. "Tentera…he's draining us!" Then she started to fall backward.

"Velma!" Fred caught her too. Then all three of them sank to the ground.

"Oh-ho-ho, who knew it would end like this, Scoob-drained to death by a hideous monster!" Shaggy told Scooby. He started to fall forward, but Scooby caught him.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby said, and they both sank to the ground.

"Chillers, they need your help!" Striso told Chillers.

Chillers could not bear to see her friends so weak and helpless. Flashbacks of all the times she'd had with them went through her mind, and she remembered her promise to always protect them. She knew she must do something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 7  


* * *

She closed her eyes. "You can chase us around…you can threaten us all you want…" When her eyes opened again, they were glowing! "…But you can never get away with harming my friends!" Kitkit and Tsu-jii gasped.

"Ah!" Ice power surrounded Chillers's body.

Scooby and Shaggy held on to each other, trembling. "L-l-like, w-what's going on with Ch-Ch-Chillers?" Shaggy said.

"Every Elemew has a full potential reached only after feelings of courage and compassion," Striso explained, "Chillers has just found hers."

"Jinkies…this is a side of Chillers we've never seen!" Velma said, watching with Fred and Daphne in astonishment as Chillers ran past.

With new power, Chillers ran toward Tentera. His free tentacle flew at her like a whip, but she nimbly dodged its every move. She rammed into Tentera, causing him to release Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma. "You dare to confront my great power!" he bellowed, but Chillers was not afraid.

"Kitkit, Tsu-jii, Striso, let's do this together," she said, "for our friends!" The other three Elemews nodded and went over to her. The four of them formed a circle. Kitkit's, Tsu-jii's, and Striso's eyes closed, then opened, glowing just like Chillers's. Kitkit was surrounded by ice and magic power, Tsu-jii by magic power, and Striso by electric power.

The four Elemews ran at Tentera together. He tried to grab them, but they seemed to disappear in front of him. He looked back to see they had dodged very swiftly and were now behind him. They all charged into him at once. Tentera shot a beam, but Tsu-jii created a barrier that absorbed it. Then, Chillers, Kitkit, Striso, and she used their now supercharged powers, sending powerful beams at Tentera. The force was explosive enough that he began to glow and fade. "NO!" he screamed. A bright light surrounded him, and then sparkles fell in his place.

As the Elemews returned to normal, everyone watched the beautiful sparkles. The others glowed white, their energy restored by Tentera's defeat. Velma ran over to the Elemews. "You did it!" she said.

Chillers jumped in her arms, laughing with joy. "We're just glad you guys are all right!" she said.

"Great work, everyone," Striso said, "We've stopped Tentera and saved the people of Trail Town, and the best part is we did it together." In the distance, people in Trail Town who had seen the victory over Tentera could be seen cheering and waving. Scooby and friends smiled with pride.

A short time later, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were preparing to return home. "Like, I'm ready for a break from monsters and some food!" Shaggy said.

"Re roo!" Scooby agreed.

Nearby, Kitkit removed her band and bracelet. "Well, I guess I won't be needing these anymore," she said, "This adventure showed me my true power and helped give me new confidence in myself."

"I'm proud of you, Kit," Tsu-jii smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 8  


* * *

Chillers and Striso sat on a small hill. Chillers knew now was the time to tell Striso how she felt. Though she started blushing again, she spoke softly. "I lo-" she began, but stopped. Striso looked at her gently with his soft eyes, so she continued. "Well, I…I love you, Striso," she said, almost in a whisper.

Striso smiled. "I love you too, Chillers, and you know, I feel that we were meant for each other after the way we teamed up earlier. I wonder if…maybe…we could start a new life together…in Elemew Woods."

Chillers gasped. Her dreams were coming true, and Striso really did feel the same way she did! But at the same time, what about her friends? How could she leave them? So she told Striso, "I'll think about it tonight."

"Chillers! You coming?" Fred called out.

Chillers nodded and ran to the Mystery Machine. "See you later, Striso!" she said.

Shortly after Scooby and his friends came home, the sun began to set. Chillers came out of the house and lay on the yellow and white porch swing. She had been deep in thought ever since they'd left the Trail of Changes. She was unsure what to do. She knew she belonged with Striso. She knew she belonged in Elemew Woods-after all, all other Elemews lived there, and she had too before being taken from her parents at a young age. Yet Chillers didn't want to break her friends' hearts. She had stayed with them for so long, their home was her home. They were like her family. How could she just tell them…goodbye?

Chillers jumped onto the ground and looked at the sky. She felt tears streaming down her face as she made the toughest decision of her life. She remembered all the times she'd had with her friends…being rescued from abandonment, defeating Diguro and Prof. Digu, meeting Digi, learning to talk, dying but miraculously returning, and many chases, monsters, and mysteries. Though on these adventures she'd faced and barely escaped countless dangers, Chillers knew the happiest times of her life had been with Scooby and the gang. If not for them, she might still be abandoned, or not even alive.

"Chillers?" a familiar voice said softly. Chillers looked up to see Velma, her best friend, in front of her. Velma knelt down to stroke Chillers's fur. "Chillers, what's wrong?" Her voice was gentle, yet sad. She knew something was different.

"Velma, um…can I tell you something?" Chillers asked.

The two of them went inside and into their room and sat on the edge of Velma's bed. For a moment they were silent. Then Chillers said, "Remember…how I said I was in love with Striso? Before we left, I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too. He asked if he and I could start a new life, and well…I think I belong with him in Elemew Woods. I'm sorry, Velma." She hung her head in sorrow.

Velma looked sad, but nodded. "I understand, Chills. I'll miss you, but if you know it's the right thing to do, I won't stop you."

Chillers smiled weakly, removed her bow and collar, and handed them to Velma. "Chillers, your bow and collar…" Velma said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scooby-Doo and the Trail of Changes  
**

Chapter 9  


* * *

"I want all of you to have them to remember me by," Chillers said, "Besides, they'd probably just get lost or ruined in the woods. Remember, we'll always be in each other's memories. We'll still solve mysteries together, only they won't be in spooky castles…they'll be in here." She put a paw to her heart. Velma gave a small smile.

Daphne came to the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked.

Velma put Chillers's bow and collar down and took a deep breath. "Chillers has something to tell us."

Everyone gathered in the living room and heard the news. They were sad but understood Chillers's decision. "…So you see, I think Striso and I being together is meant to be, just like our meeting was," Chillers said.

"It's okay, Chills," Daphne said, "we want you to do what will make you happy."

"Thanks," Chillers replied, "You guys are the most wonderful friends ever. I'll never forget you."

Scooby whimpered, Velma turned to dry her moistened glasses, and Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne looked at one another. They were ready. "Let's go," Fred said.

After taking one last ride in the Mystery Machine, Chillers could see Elemew Woods ahead. It was getting dark when they arrived. Striso came to greet Chillers, and the two rubbed against each other, purring. "I know we're going to be very happy together, Striso," Chillers said. Then they turned to face Chillers's friends.

"The Trail of Changes really did change our lives," Daphne said.

"It sure did," Chillers nodded.

"Well, good luck with your lives, Chillers and Striso," Fred said.

"You too," Striso replied.

"And good luck with your future mysteries," Chillers added.

Chillers hugged all her friends and Scooby licked her. Holding back her emotions, Velma picked up Chillers and hugged her one more time. "Goodbye, Chillers. I'll remember you always," she said in almost a whisper. Then Scooby and the gang got back in the Mystery Machine and started to drive away. Chillers and Striso and they waved until they could not see each other anymore.

Night had fallen when Scooby and friends returned home. The house was quiet, and without Chillers, things seemed very different. Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne thought about what had happened. Velma went into her room and looked at a photo of the others and her with Chillers and at Chillers's bow and collar placed on the bed. Scooby looked out the living room window at the stars. "Rhillers, Ri'll riss rou," he said, and he howled.

In Elemew Woods, Chillers sat next to Striso and looked up at the night sky. "Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma," she said, "I'll miss you, but we'll see each other again…I promise."

* * *

 _Finally, the Aftermovies are complete! I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it had a sad ending. Thanks for reading!_

 _I do not own Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, or Velma. I do own Chillers, Kitkit, Tsu-jii, Striso, and Tentera._

 _Aftermovie #5 Complete!_


End file.
